Elsanna Week
by JustMadman
Summary: 7 Days of Elsanna, 7 days of romance. (It's late, I know. Don't judge.)
1. Day 1: Cuddles

A/N: I'm slow with trends. This has been posted on my tumblr about a month ago or two, so if you'd like to check the rest out before I post them here, it's elsannafficsandall on tumblr. Feedbacks are more than welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.

* * *

It has been a few months since the coronation. To say the queen was fatigued was an understatement. Elsa was so exhausted if even the throne seemed comfy. Not that it wasn't, but it was hardly the ideal place to take a nap. Which was why Elsa had been pacing around in the library for the past hour now.

She couldn't afford to sleep. She simply couldn't.

"Elsaaaa," Anna whined.

"Not now, Anna, I'm busy."

"Busy exercising in the library?" The redhead pouted.

She had been lying around in the library waiting for Elsa. The sun had set hours ago, why wasn't Elsa going to bed yet?

"No, I'm thinking."

"Then stop thinking so we can go to sl-yawnn-eep."

Elsa sighed, she had already told Anna she didn't need to stay up with her but the younger girl instead on doing so, claiming they needed to make up for the last thirteen years. Finally, she sat beside the redhead who rolled onto her lap to snuggled her sister.

"I love you," she whispered as she nuzzled her sister's stomach.

Elsa chuckled, "That tickles," pushing the redhead's face away from her stomach. And then she said with a smile, "I love you too."

Her stomach tightened. Anna forced herself to smile. It was nice to finally hear her sister occasionally return her affection for her... _if she did_. It wasn't because Elsa didn't mean what she said, hell, since the coronation incident, who could ever doubt her sister's love? The problem was that Anna loved loved her Elsa. And when Elsa said that, it kind of stung her to be reminded that their love wasn't the same.

What did Anna know? After all, she fell in "love" with Hans in one night, and started dating Kristoff three days after they met. Maybe she was just desperate for love, she chided herself. After thirteen years of loneliness, it made sense to be desperate. But as the weeks went by with Kristoff, Anna began to realize something. Love wasn't just when your heart flutters when he touches you. Love wasn't just thinking about how adorable they are when they talk about something they're passionate about. Love wasn't just about sacrificing yourself for the other. Love was about seeing all their flaws as part of their perfection. Love was about making you and them happy.

Sure, Kristoff was lovable. He was strong, reliable, funny and realistic, he was the ideal boyfriend anyone could ask for, but he wasn't _the one._ For a period of time, Anna's heart would beat faster at the sight of Kristoff, her heart would wander off to how cute he was when he talked about Elsa's ice castle. But Kristoff was her best friend! Sure, she would do what she could for Kristoff to be happy, but sharing a carrot with Sven? Nuh-uh. . .

Anna being Anna, decided to break it off to Kristoff. It wasn't fair to lead her best friend on like that... besides, it felt like her heart was with someone else already... That someone being the one giving her a peck on her forehead now. Her heart fluttered.

"You gotta stop that, you look creepy." Elsa smirked.

Anna frowned, creepy?! Then she paused, her eyes widening.

"Elsa, you seriously need to sleep."

"An-"

"When was the last time you slept eight full hours?"

The queen merely chuckled, "What are you, full? I haven't- hey, Anna!" Before she could finish her sentence, Anna had already stood up, carrying her and on her way to the Queen's bedroom.

"Anna, let me down!"

"No."

"Anna, as your Queen, I insist you put me down this instant." As if on cue, the queen was tossed onto her bed.

"Anna, I have no time to pla-!" God, even when she wrinkled her eyebrows she was adorable.

"And as your _princess_, I command you to go to sleep. Have you seen those eye bags under your eyes?! They look like they hold dust in them!" Anna folded her arms and glared at her sister. It pained her to see what her sister was doing to herself. She was still young and beautiful, she shouldn't have to be responsible for the whole of Arandelle.

The two sisters glared at each other for a moment before the younger one broke the silence with a sigh.

As much as she hated it, Anna understand. Elsa loved her kingdom more than anything. There was no way sleeping was an option when her citizens were suffering. Not after she froze everything. Her people were suffering due to her failure (although Anna never saw it that way, Elsa always did), and she felt immense guilt for it. And just as much as she hated this part of Elsa, she couldn't help but fall in love with her sister's caring and loving side for others. Even to the point she sometimes would have to bear the brunt of it.

Which was why she had to do something about this. _Now._

"Look, I'm just worried about you, alright?" She sat beside Elsa and hugged her. "You've been meeting ministers after ministers, traders after traders, farmers, fishers, and when you finally have the time, you read. I haven't seen you sleep in forever. Well not like I have in the past thirteen years of my life, but I'm pretty sure before the coronation you've slept plenty, I mean, on your birthday itself you didn't have it so-"

Unbeknownst to her sister, Elsa wasn't _that _busy, actually. She just didn't want to sleep for a reason.

She was afraid.

Afraid that when she closed her eyelids for more than a second, Anna would be gone, frozen, dead.

Elsa sighed, "Fine, just tonight, okay?" She tightened the hug and caved in.

Anna leaned back into the bed, pulling Elsa's weight with her. Placing her head just above her sister's head, enjoying the warmth that radiated from her sister, Anna smiled knowing her sister was smiling too.

"Goodnight, Elsa."

Anna waited for a response, but all she got was a soft snore. Stroking the platinum blonde hair just under her, she tilted her head down and lightly placed her lips right on her fringe.

_I love you._


	2. Day 2: First Kiss

I forgot to mention that the first 6 days of this ffic are continuous.

* * *

Platinum blonde hair rustled against the warm clothes beneath it.

Soft. She grinned to herself as she nuzzled closer into the warmth.

She took a deep breathe, smells like books, too. And exhaled before going back to sleep again.

Wait, what?

Immediately awake, Elsa blinked away the sleep in her eyes and carefully assessed the situation she found herself in.

A neck. Red hair. A head on her head. Ah, Anna... She smiled again, recalling what happened before she fell asleep. Anna had stubbornly stayed up the night to accompany her and after a few hours of reading (or rather, attempting to) she gave up and somehow managed to bring her to bed. So there she was, lying in bed on Anna's right arm.

When she thought about it, waking up in the younger girl's arms was a blessing, Elsa decided. She hasn't had a single nightmare last night. In fact, she had one of the most relaxing dream she has ever had in the past ten years at least. Even before the coronation her dreams were usually nightmares. They often revolved the child Anna hating her, yelling at her from her door, walking away from her, giving up on her. No matter how hard the child Elsa ran after her sister, she could never keep up. She could barely reach the shadow of her sister. Or worse, it would be that blasted door in between them, and she would see Anna crying on the other side, saying things, apologizing to her in tears, hiccuping, or simply muttering how much she hating her. The dreams she hated and feared the most was when she would see herself hitting Anna's head with her magic, and even when they visited the trolls, Anna never woke up. It broke her heart every single night.

After their parents' death, it got worse. She would occasionally see their disappointed faces; Elsa never saw them do it before they passed on, but they would be shaking her heads. She would see the hopelessness in their eyes. The monster that she was, the curse she was born with, the helpless girl that was about to inherit their throne. The useless princess who couldn't protect even her sister, let alone an entire kingdom.

But she could deal with those back then much easier than now. It seemed the past few months of horror had given the gods more ideas of what kind of nightmares she could have.

Now, on good days, it would be of the adult Anna that visited her back in her ice castle up in the north mountains, being amazed by her powers, by Olaf's existence, her magic. They would start of good, bringing a smile to her face. Those dreams often brought a smile to her face, but it often ended just as bad; Anna getting shot by her magic in the heart and freezing up right before her. And no matter how hard she tried to conceal it, to not feel it, she couldn't. Her powers would go haywire and Anna seemed to freeze even faster. And when she finally froze, she would crack into thousands and thousands of piece of ice. Panic would run through her veins, making things worse. No matter how she tried to fix her up, with her hands, with her magic, with her cries and pleas, even when she knew it was a dream sometimes, she would beg to be woken up. But she never would. The nightmares would often end with Prince Hans' words, "Your sister is dead, because of you." After finally being dealt the finishing blow, Elsa would collapse, and the fjord she would often find herself suddenly in, would melt and she would sink into it, drowning herself. And despite all her struggles, she could never get out. Eventually she would freeze in the depths of the fjord, Hans' words ringing in her head. "Your sister is dead, because of you... you... you... you..."

It was usually only then, that she'd wake up.

She would often wake up to find her room filled with icicles and snow, her window blasted open, allowing the cold air and snow to escape. Something she couldn't afford. Nobody could find out their queen still had no control over her powers. She had to get this under control!

But last night was amazing. Although she couldn't remember all that she dreamed, but she felt bliss. She felt at ease, so light she could fly. She remembered flowers, Olaf, the sun, and Anna. Just the thought or the attempt of recalling made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Then suddenly another arm slammed onto her shoulder.

"Oof!"

The queen looked up, the princess was still asleep, she smirked. Typical Anna, she never gets up with the sun, only after the sun.

Enjoying the extra warmth that now surrounded her, Elsa yawned, comfortable with the position she was in. Maybe she could sleep in today, Weselton's apologies and possible trades could wait.

Before she went back to sleep, she looked at the neck before her. It had always been something she wanted to do but never could, it was so tempting. Should she? She should, she thought to herself.

And with that came a peck on the neck.

The redhead then mumbled something unintelligible. The blonde chuckled. Heavy sleepers. She remembered mama saying Anna got it from papa. The thought immediately threw her smirk upside down. Although it had been years, sometimes she still missed her parents.

Cautiously, she lifted her left hand to Anna's fringe and carefully pushed it aside. Shifting ever so slightly, she managed to place a peck on the girl's forehead. She was her only family left, her only blood. Her beloved sister, her best friend. She would do anything to protect her.

Sliding back down, she gave another kiss on the nose. "Don't leave me ever, okay Anna?" She whispered softly and smiled, worry written all over her face.

Before she allowed herself to get drifted off, she gave her younger sister another kiss on the cheek. And this one was for being patient, waiting for her for all thirteen whole years, for being brave and sacrificing her unworthy life, her unworthy sister.

And without thinking, she gave one last one, gently on the lips.

It felt good. Tasted good, even. Anna's lips her soft and sweet, Elsa decided. Even though she has not brushed her teeth yet.

Wait, what?!

She immediately drew her head back and stared at those lips that were now slightly open.

Holy-

Slowly and silently, she slipped out of the bed and walked towards the the bedroom door, turning back every second to make sure Anna didn't wake up.

As quietly as possible, Elsa opened the door. She paused when she heard a rustle, turning she check, she found Anna turning in bed towards the door, now sucking on her thumb.

She let out a small sigh of relief before exitting the room and shutting the door.

Maybe Weselton couldn't wait after all.

As soon as the door was shut properly, Anna's eyes blinked open. Wide. All the blood had rushed to her face, her index and middle fingers quickly replaced her thumb. _She kissed me!_

She couldn't breath, like if she did, Elsa would immediately know she woke up.

A minute passed before Anna moved again. She pulled the blanket over her head and kicked the end of the bed non-stop, squealing.

_It was their first kiss!_


	3. Day 3: Nightmare

-_Kshiiin_-

Anna turned her head slightly to the source of the sound. Hans! "...Elsa?"

She squinted her eyes and looked back to Kristoff, torn between running to Kristoff and Elsa.

She body screamed to go to Elsa, but no. Her heart screamed otherwise.

Anna ran. Despite the cold winter air and the ice cold she could feel the bones in her feet were turning, Anna pushed on...

But it was too late.

All of a sudden, she couldn't move. She couldn't feel her muscle nor bones. Anna has never felt so stiff in her life. "Ha..."

No! Elsa! Elsa, move! Run! Don't let Hans kill you! She wanted to scream. She tried to move her mouth but she couldn't. Not even her throat.

Fortunately, it seemed as if Elsa heard her cries and turned around only to miss Han's strike to her back, but to receive a huge slash across her left shoulder.

Elsa hissed and fell. Thick red liquid spluttered out, melting Elsa's dress. Elsa panted and hurriedly froze the blood and her shoulder. Before falling back on her right. It hurt so much at the same time it didn't. Anna had gone through worse. This was nothing.

Elsa panicked. She tried to pull herself back, to avoid Hans. Elsa looked around. Anna was supposed to be here! This was not how it happened! She gasped. Anna was supposed to freeze here, save her and then she would cry, and save Anna. What was going on?!

"Too bad Anna isn't here to save you anymore, Queen Elsa..." Hans said with a smirk on his face. What?!

"Anna's hates you! You froze her heart! What kind of monster would do that to her sister?" The redhead laughed. "I have to thank you and your powers though... Taking over Arendelle became so much easier." He sang the last three words, wiping the blood off his clothes.

"And thank you for finally stopping winter." He held out his arms, amazed by Elsa's powers to stop snow from falling, suspending them in air. "Now back to business, any last words?"

Elsa struggled to stand up, "N-n-no, it can't be-" She held her left shoulder tightly. Where is Anna?!

At the corner of her eye, there she was. Hope!

Ignoring Hans now, she the queen ran. "Anna!" she cried.

"Anna, no, no no..." she sobbed. A single tear escaped her eyes. She couldn't think nor feel her arm anymore. She cupped the now frozen sculpture's cheeks in hopes things the princess would melt into her arms.

Melt, dammit, melt! She screamed to herself. You're so strong you could freeze an entire kingdom yet you can't unfreeze your sister?! What kind of useless powers are these?!

A few seconds passed, but nothing happened.

No...

No..

No!

No no no no no!

She couldn't live like this! Anna was supposed to live, she was supposed to turn back into human. Normal. Not frozen!

With all hopes lost, Elsa gave up. She slung her body onto Anna hoping to feel the least bit of warmth out of her sister and cried, falling close to the ground. No...

Anna screamed in her head. I'm alive, Elsa! Don't cry! I'm here!

Then a crack. Anna screamed internally. Her heart. It hurt!

The queen turned upon hearing the sound. "No..." if anyone thought Elsa's face couldn't get any paler, they were wrong. Anna was breaking!

She then hugged the sculpture, maybe if she hugged tight enough she could stop Anna from breaking apart. Or delay it...

Anna wanted to scream out loud. The crack was spreading. To her lungs. To her stomach. To her shoulders. To her neck. She couldn't even close her eyes to cringe. And that's when she realized...

Hans was picking himself and his sword up.

Elsa! Elsa!

Ignoring all the pain, she struggled to move again but to no avail. This time, Anna wasn't as fortunate.

-_Ttsrick_-

The sound was disgusting to hear. It hurt to hear.

Anna watched as her sister's eyes widened, staring back at her as well. Her life slowly escaping her eyes. She felt her heart explode to bits as Elsa slowly collapse onto the ground, slowly sliding off her frozen body.

Noooooooooooooo!

She could hear Elsa's coughing. Oh how much she wished she could pick her up and hug her. And cry. But she couldn't.

Then came the next blow. Before her brain could register it, Hans struck a blow to her chest. Anna fell to the ground as well. Into bits and pieces.

The ice shattered, sending shards covering the ground like sand everywhere. The only thing that remained intact was her feet and her head. And right before her eyes was Elsa, still crying.

She could barely hear her between her sister's gasps and coughs. "Anna, I love you." before her eyes closed for the last time. Then all of a sudden, everything went black.

Elsa woke up in a blank space. She looked around... Pappa! Mamma! She ran over to them, wanting so badly just to touch them, hug them. And then she stopped, hands rubbing each other to realize her gloves were missing, afraid of what might happen to them. The King and Queen turned around.

They were frowning.

"Monster." Elsa flinched.

"I didn't mean t-"

"to kill your sister?" His tone was sharp.

"No! I didn't!"

"You're a curse! You never should've been born!" He waved his arm to silence her.

"No, pappa! You know it was an accident!"

"And to fall for a girl? Your own sister?" Elsa flinched again.

"No..." she tried again, words failed her once again. She turned to her mother, the woman she always looked up to, always caring and loving. The woman she took pride in taking after.

"Disgusting creature..." her mother didn't even need to say it, Elsa knew what she was thinking.

Then it finally hit her. She knew what she had to do, she had to stop this.

Anna blinked and rubbed her eyes when she saw the platinum blonde hair she was so grateful to see in a distance. Clad in her beautiful ice dress, her hair was let down and frozen in place. She looked beautiful. And most importantly, alive.

"Elsa!" she ran with glee, eager to chase up to her sister, couldn't wait to hug her. Her sister was alive! But her sister did not turn around. Maybe she didn't hear her. "Elsa! Over here!"

And then two figures appeared before Elsa, causing Anna to slow down and eventually stop. Pappa? Mamma? Anna was about to run over to hug them. Finally, they were a family again. When was the last time the four of them had been in the same room.. or space together?!

And just before she could reach out to them, she knocked into a door. It was _that_ door again. Somehow, through the door, she could see what was happening behind it. Or rather, feel. Pappa and mamma were gone, and the door felt cold. It was just Elsa and her again... Elsa, Anna and the door.

Then a sniffle. The thought of Elsa crying made her heart shrink.

"Elsa?" she whispered.

"Go away, Anna." Her heart shrank again.

"But-!"

"Go away, Anna! I hate you!"

It felt so tight, so tight she couldn't breathe. It didn't hurt so much the past thirteen years. Elsa had shut her out again. Her heart hurt so much she almost felt she couldn't breathe, she needed to gasp for air. And then she screamed.

Both girls woke up in their respective rooms. The younger one due to the lack of air, the other because of the scream.

The girls scanned their surrounding to find themselves in their rooms again.

Anna tapped all over her body, checking every inch of her body. Once she has finally made sure her body was in place, the redhead heaved a sigh of relief. But fear quickly took over her, did Elsa hate her?! No, Elsa couldn't hate her right?! Elsa loves her... after all, Elsa kissed her... right? There was only one way to find out.

But it was in the middle of the night, Elsa wouldn't wake up just for her. But she had to know. And she needed to know _now_.

Quickly, the princess hopped off her bed and ran to her sister's room. She _had_ to know.

Meanwhile in Elsa's room, the queen woke up not to see her bedroom, but a wreck. Everything was thrown around it was as if a burglar as broken in. But Elsa knew what actually happened. She had created a storm in her room because of the nightmares. Her books were all over the floor, bookshelf was lying on the other side of the room, her window was open allowing the snow she has created escape. Oh no... Then she looked at her left shoulder, it was uncut, no scar, nothing. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Anna!

Quickly, she ran to unlock her door. She was about to open the door before she heard, "Disgusting creature."

"You shouldn't have been born!"

"You monster!"

Elsa held her head and crouched down, leaning against the door. No, no... Anna's alive, she knows it. Her hand was fine after all. But her feelings were not. She was disgusting. She had to admit it, she has fallen in love with her baby sister.

White powder formed in the air once again, falling to the ground, coating her carpets with a thin layer of white. Ice spread from her back, freezing the door and the walls.

"Elsa?" A soft whisper.

_-Knock-knock-knockknock-knock-_

"Anna?"

"Elsa! Y-y you're awake?!" The redhead stuttered.

"Yes, Anna?"

"I had a nightmare, Elsa." The redhead waited for a response but there was none. "I dreamed that you died. Hans... Hans... that-... he killed you. And then I couldn't save you. And, and, and then I saw you behind this door again. You said you hated me."

There was no response. Elsa didn't know how to. Anna sounded scared. Anna was never scared. Anna was fearless. She wanted so badly to open this door to comfort her. To show her sister she was truly alive and breathing, to tell her sister she loves her. Beyond the love she could ever hope for from her. She wanted to open the door to hug her, to comfort herself that Anna was okay, but she didn't want to fall further for her.

"Say something, Elsa. Please..." Silence again.

"Ha... ha... It's fine, Elsa. I was kidding, you've probably fallen asleep already again. After all, you're the queen. You're probably too tired to entertain your baby sister and her nightmares. Plus, I'm going to be an adult soon so I guess I gotta start dealing with them on my own, huh. Sorry Elsa I'm rambling again, I'll leave now... soon."

Elsa heard Anna slide on the door, slumping onto the ground. She could feel her warmth through the door.

"Elsa?"

"D-d-do you want to build a snowman?" She could here Anna choking, fighting to hold back her tears and forcing a laugh.

And then there was no response again.

Elsa heard Anna stand up, "Goodnight, Elsa," and footsteps getting softer and softer.

_-Dukkukduk-_

The door creaked and Elsa crept out. Without thinking, she walked up to the disheartened redhead and hugged her from behind. "It's okay, I'm here..."

Anna's body was warm. And soft. Anna's body felt good. She smelled like flowers. She felt smooth to touch, but not too smooth like ice. Anna was small and easy to wrap herself around, she was perfectly fit for her. Anna was perfect.

"I'm sorry, Anna..." tears slipped down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."


	4. Day 4: Birthday

This. Was. It.

Anna could barely take it any more. The queen had been avoiding the princess for the past three weeks. Including the day before the nightmares, make it four. And that's almost a full month! A whole February!

It was so frustrating. Every time she tried to approach the queen, she would walk off saying things like "Anna, there are dignitaries from China are waiting, I have to go.", "Sorry Anna, can't you see I'm busy?", "Anna, I have a lot of paperwork to do today, I'll see you later, alright?", and worst of all, "Anna I need to check on the horses.".

What horses?! That was the most ridiculous excuse she had ever given, Elsa has never ridden horses!

She groaned as she got out of bed. It was already past noon, so her sister must have finished her lunch and was probably hiding behind that stack of excuses called paperwork.

Anna couldn't understand, what went wrong this time? Just when she thought they were finally succeeding in becoming sisters again, Elsa has to start up another drama. "Typical Elsa," Anna muttered to herself. "So much for never closing the gates ever again..."

As Anna finally got herself dressed up, Anna sighed. She missed her sister.

She looked at herself in the mirror and placed a hand on her lips. What exactly did that night mean, Elsa?

It meant that Elsa loves her too, right..? But was Elsa in love with her the same way she was in love with her? She blushed at the thought. It had to be. It was true love, and it was a kiss on the lips! Bulda didn't call it a true love's kiss for nothing, right? Her face lit up at the thought. That's it! Elsa's in love with her!

But why was she avoiding her?

The redhead gave up. Thinking was never her strong points anyway.

Upon arriving in the dining hall, Anna was greeted by a great surprise.

"Happy birthday Princess Anna!" the voices echoed through the castle. Countless round rocks with green moss stacked up before the princess. The younger ones jumped onto her for hugs. "Ooh!"

"Happy birthday Anna!" the little ones shouted with one of the brightest smiles on their face. "How have you been?"

Just then, Pabbie, Sven and Kristoff arrived. Dropping the troll-children, Anna ran to tackle her two best friends with a hug. "Pabbie, Kristoff! What are you doing here? How did you know?!" Truth be told, Anna totally forgot it was her birthday today. In fact, she had been so busy trying to spend time with Elsa nothing else seemed to matter to her.

"Princess Anna, it is great honour to see you again, and in better circumstances as well. I would like to wish you a wonderful birthday." Pabbie said with a bow.

"Well..." Kristoff said, rubbing the back of his head. It was still awkward after their breakup. Of course he still liked Anna, and his pride still stung a little from the breakup. But Anna was a friend before a girlfriend, so attending her birthday party was the least he could do. "Actually, your sister invited us."

"E-Elsa?" Anna's eyes widened, surprised her sister even remembered. After all, when was the last time they celebrated her birthday?

"Yeah! She told us that you were having a birthday ball later during dinner, and invited us to join in, but decided it would be weird for humans and trolls to have a ball together and it would probably make us uncomfortable so she told us to join you for lunch instead."

Anna's couldn't say anything but mouthed out an "oooh".

Anna bit her lips with eyes on the blond and then to the ground... For a moment she was happy, ecstatic, even. For her sister to remember her birthday and plan all these out for her. And yet she had the audacity to not be present! What kind of organizer was that?! Where was Alsa?! Then it sunk in.

"Wait, what? A ball?"

"Yeah, all citizens of Arendelle and dignitaries from all over the world are coming to attend. I heard they were all eager to meet the princess and have a shot at asking for her hand in marriage. Man, I never knew the you were so popular," Kristoff said nudging the princess.

Ignoring Kristoff's last sentence, Anna was touched. To think her sister had put so much effort into her birthday. Two parties in a day!

But wait, so now what? She wasn't prepared for this at all. What do people do in parties, not balls? Did they just eat? Did they talk? Play games? Throughout her childhood Anna had been playing with nothing but inanimate objects, not animate ones!

The princess tucked her hair behind her ear nervously, a forced laugh escaped her mouth. "I-I I see... So... shall we eat guys?" She bit her lips. Where was Elsa when she needed her...

The wind howled, bringing a gust of white flurry to the Arendelle.

Winter has arrived. Not Elsa's winter, but winter-winter. Which was always Anna's second favourite season, her first being the former. It meant the princess' birthday was coming. And that two girls could play under the snow without Elsa having to constantly keep her powers in check back then. After all, it was winter, nobody would notice if she let it go.

Elsa smiled at the thought. It was as if the Gods were in her favour. The past few weeks have been a turmoil for her she wasn't sure she could keep her powers under control. Fortunately enough, nobody suspected the current snow was due to her or not.

She shook her head looked back at the stack of paperwork she had to complete. There was no time to be thinking about that now, she had been so busy the past few weeks with Anna's birthday preparations she had postponed these long enough. And now that the preparations were complete, this problem should be solved and she could finally start on this, this stack of hell. Any longer and she could be buried under them.

Just as she was about to start, she heard a knock on the door.

"Your majesty?" Kai spoke up. "The merchant you made a deal with last week is here."

"Let him in." Elsa rubbed her temples, glad to find an opportunity to take a break.

"Your majesty, I am honoured to see you again." The young man entered the study and bowed before the study table. "I have arrived with the locket you have ordered last week. If you would, please check if it is to your liking." He took bronze box out of his pocket, opening it, revealing navy blue casing.

The queen stood up and picked up the blue casing. It felt soft, like a cushion, smooth to touch. She opened it and held out its content.

A golden time locket. Putting the casing on the table, Elsa opened the locket to check. The clock was perfect, not second too fast nor too slow. The looked at the picture on top and smiled. It was a picture of their parents, Anna and herself. After the nightmare that night, the blonde knew that she had to give something for Anna to remember their parents with. Not with just portraits on the wall, but something more personal. If she missed her parents, Anna would probably miss them even more.

She then turned to the window for some light. The locket seemed to shine, reflecting the sunlight, revealing the engravings: Anna.

She smiled. "It's perfect." Anna would love this. "Thank you. Kai? Double the payment I made for this young man."

"Thank you, your majesty."

After the merchant took his leave, Elsa quickly returned to work. She couldn't wait for tonight.

By the time Elsa was finished with half the stack of paperwork, she realized the sun had already set. Shocked by how time flew, she rushed to the ballroom. Anna's ball! By the time she was there, the ball had already ended. Everybody had left, Gerda and the other servants were already cleaning up and the only people left in the room was Kristoff and Anna. Sadness and guilt washed over her. She had missed her sister's birthday... How could she?

Wait, "Kristoff?"

"Hey, Elsa..." The man walked towards the queen with Anna's arm hung around his shoulder. "Glad you could make it."

"I am terribly sorry I missed it, I got so caught up in my study, I was so busy I even forgot to eat. It's not that I don't think Anna's party is just about dinner. I mean, Anna's birthday means the world to me an-" Before she could finish explaining herself, Kristoff chuckled.

"It seems rambling runs in the family. Don't apologize to me, apologize to her." He turned to the redhead still relying on him to stand. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"She was complaining about you all night, you know?"

Wait, what? Oh no... Elsa's eyes blinked, concern printed all over her face.

"She kept drinking and drinking; couldn't stop talking about how busy you've been avoiding her and how much she loves you."

Loves me? No, no no no no no.

"Well, she's yours now. There's still an hour before her birthday ends, make it up to her somehow, alright?" The blond male picked the drunk girl up and handed her to Elsa.

Elsa stumbled back a little, surprised. For a small girl she sure was lighter than she thought. Wait, no. She couldn't do this! She was supposed to be avoiding Anna!

What about the people who came to celebrate? Weren't there anybody interested in Anna?

She turned to Kristoff to protest, Kristoff gave her a wave, "I'll see you some other time, thank you for inviting me, Elsa."

"Wh-where are you going? Shouldn't you be taking care of her?" Kristoff looked back, speechless for a moment, before smiling sadly.

"As much as I'd love to, it seems her heart has been occupied by someone else." He ruffled the redhead's hair, earning a groan. "Mrrrm... Elsa..."

"We broke up a while ago. She said it was for the best... and I couldn't agree more."

Kristoff wasn't lying. And Elsa could tell who he was talking about. She wanted to ask so badly, who is it?! Who stole her sister's heart? Why wasn't that person here to take care of her tonight?! Her heart tore between wanting to know and better off not knowing.

After Kristoff had left, Elsa carried her sister back to her room. The walk there was quiet, except for Anna's occasional mumbling, tossing and turning in her sister's arms.

Quietly and gently, she pushed the door open with her foot and tucked her sister in bed.

She placed her gift by the nightstand and with a peck on the forehead, she whispered, "Happy birthday, Anna. I love you..." with all her heart.

She was about to exit the room again when she heard her sister wake up.

"Are you going to shut me out again?" Her heart broke at the question. She didn't dare to look back.

"Well? Are you?" God damn the alcohol.

Elsa turned around and smiled, "No, Anna. My doors are always open, remember?" She lied. She was aware of herself avoiding Anna.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"Or how would you have me plan this surprise for you?" She forced a laugh. It was another lie. A half lie.

"And then the party?"

"I lost track of time, I'm sorry..."

Anna shrugged off the apology. Nothing mattered to her now that her sister was by her side.

"Stay with me tonight, please." Anna sat up and reached out to her sister. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Who was Elsa to say no to that look? In love or not, Elsa would do anything for Anna. Plus right now, she could be the queen of Arendelle, but Anna was clearly the queen of her heart.

"Alright, just let me get changed first."

That seemed to satisfy the princess as she returned to bed. "I'll wait for you." Darnit.

Not wanting to keep her sister up any longer than she should, Elsa quickly slipped into her nightgown. She looked at her door and glanced to her table. The uneasiness in her made her open the drawer and picked out a key. She bit her lips. It was a difficult decision to make. Maybe she shouldn't leave it as a lie after all. But this could pose as another problem for Elsa. Her resistance towards Anna was low enough, providing her more access would mean...

Guilty, she brought it along with her, the key to her bedroom.

Her sister was already asleep by the time she returned to her room, she placed the key on the table. Now it really is always open to her. She smiled, proud of her accomplishment.

She slipped into the other side of the bed to find herself pulled into a hug from the back. She could feel a grin widening on her back.

She turned around just in time, a pair of soft lips were placed on hers. And then a yawn at her neck. "I love you, Elsa."

Elsa couldn't resist the stupid grin spreading across her cheeks. She could mean any kind of love, as a sister or as a woman. But Elsa couldn't resist the idea that Anna meant both at the same time. Maybe, just maybe... Anna didn't need another man after all. Giddily, she replied softly, "I love you too, Anna." and pecked the younger girl's hair.

"More than you'll ever know."


	5. Day 5: Secret Admirer

Elsa woke up one morning, bewildered by a plate of chocolate neatly decorated on her dressing table. She stared at it from her bed. Who on Earth eats chocolate first thing in the morning? ...Anna. Second of all, who entered her room while she was asleep?! ...only Anna.

The platinum blonde dragged herself out of bed and picked one up to try anyway. Her face lit up as the chocolate melted and a tear nearly escaped her eye as the contents of the chocolate burst spilled out. Flavours of sweetness exploded in her mouth.

Too good, too good. Elsa sighed contently. With a wave of her fingers, a thin layer of ice covered the plate. She'd save some for later, it could be a reward after a long day of work to come.

Then a pink card caught her eye. She picked it up then read it out loud: "'I heard you like them'?" She then checked the back. "'They came from Switzerland, heard they produce the best.'"

An eyebrow rose. So it wasn't Anna? Then who was this from?

Well, whoever it was, it didn't matter. The fact that someone was able to sneak into her room in the middle of the night, present her with chocolates while she was sleeping meant two things. One, that person could've been killed and two, she could've been killed. And she would have neither of that.

After getting dressed, Elsa headed down to the dining hall. To her surprise, Anna was already there, nodding off. She giggled when the redhead slipped off her hand, waking up to a start. Adorable. The morning's just begun and it seems nothing but goodness had come out of it.

Breakfast was quieter than usual, as Anna was too tired to make much noise. The queen, nevertheless, enjoyed it. It was nice to have a peaceful breakfast once in a while since they started talking again after Anna's birthday. It's not that she didn't like listening to her sister talk, in fact, she loved Anna's voice. But sometimes it was just too much for her in the mornings. Who loves mornings? But what she treasured most was still there, Anna. And that was enough for Elsa.

"Oh right, Kai." Elsa called out before she left the hall.

"Yes, your majesty?" The man bowed slightly.

"There's seem to have been a breach of security last night, from now on, could you send a few more guards station around the castle?"

"No problem, your majesty. If I may ask, where and when did this happen?"

"In my room."

Gasps could be heard. And then Anna perked up and grinned. But it went unnoticed as it didn't take her long before she went back to sleep-mode.

Later at the throne, Elsa was surprised with a flower crown. She picked it up to inspect it, it was a simple one, made with just red roses. They're rare in this season... Roses seldom bloom during winter after all. As expected, a red note came with it. 'And that you threw away your crown?'

She flipped the note. 'I know it's cliché, but I had to. It's true love.' Cute, she thought.

Elsa looked at the rose crown again, was she going to wear this throughout the day? Maybe if she wore it and got an abnormal reaction from someone she could catch the culprit.

Citizens came and went, meeting after meeting, nothing particularly different happened. Grants were given, trades were agreed. Nobody commented on the rose crown, nor asked about it. Elsa was slightly disappointed by the absence of her secret admirer.

Once the day was over, Elsa headed to the study room. On her table sat a piece of paper. It was a hand-drawn sun! How peculiar. The paper was flimsy, but not fragile enough to be easily torn. On the back of the paper, it said, 'To melt all the mistakes you made. The past is in the past." Elsa was intrigrued. The drawing seemed to be a child's, but the wordings were ... more matured.

The queen was growing more and more curious about this mysterious person. There were so many questions.

She slipped it in her drawer before returning to work. There were letters to be read, contracts to be signed.

Halfway through, Elsa was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Elsa!" Olaf greeted.

"Olaf!" Dropping her pen, she bent down to give the snowman a big warm hug. It had been a while since she saw the guy. "What are you doing here?" God, she missed Olaf.

"I have something for you!" He then handed Elsa a pair of earrings. They were snowflake-shaped, unique, yet familiar... Where had she seen them before?

And again, a blue note came. 'The cold never bothered you anyway, right?'

Elsa's face darkened. "Elsa, is something wrong?" Olaf asked, as if somehow able to sense Elsa's discomfort. "Do you need another hug?"

"Oh, no, Olaf.. Everything's fine. Thank you for handing this to me," she patted the snowman on the head. "Could you tell me who told you to bring it to me?"

Olaf raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms to think for a moment, "No, why?" His eyes widened with excitement. He expected Elsa to know who. It sounded like a mystery, he was curious about this now.

"Then... how did you know it was meant for me?" It was worrying. This guy knew things even Anna didn't know! He heard her sing! In the ice palace! If he was who she thought he was... Arendelle could be in danger.

"Well, I was playing with Marshmallow up in the mountain that day, and a gust of wind blew me into the palace. After I fixed myself up," he giggled. He could never get tired of the fact he could reassemble himself. "They were on this card lying on the floor."

"But it didn't say anything about addressing it to me, Olaf," the queen said patiently, it was unnerving to know how someone could attack Olaf with Marshmallow around, at her ice palace no less.

"Oh oh oh! He told me! 'Pass this to Queen Elsa for me' this voice said," Olaf said. "And so I did, so do you know who?" he raised his arms up, clearly proud of his achievement.

"Oh... no I don't. But it doesn't matter, are you alright, Olaf?" Elsa asked, worried.

"Nah, I'm fine. You seem tired, though, maybe you should go to bed."

Elsa bit her lips. This secret admirer was fun while it lasted, but not when you hurt Elsa's friends.

"Yes, maybe I should..." His reassurance still didn't help. Even though Olaf was just a snowman she could fix, it was her snowman.

Elsa returned to the drawer and picked out the paper sun and glared at it. Leaving the study with Olaf, she decided to think everything through in her room. One of the notes and her chocolate treats were still there waiting for her, maybe it would help.

The walk back was long, but the blonde didn't mind. It gave her time to collect herself. Upon arriving at her bedroom door, Elsa was shocked to see a paper heart stuck on her door. Was this person mocking her? Wait, a heart?

She took the paper of the wall. It was clipped onto an orange note now, 'This is my heart, and it was thawed by you. Because I love you.'

Elsa didn't know what to think. Who is this mysterious person? How did he know all these things? How did he get in? How much and for how long had he planned this?

She entered her room and was as she placed her notes on the dressing table, she felt a weight hit her from the back, knocking the air out of her, causing her to fall. Turning around to see who the culprit was, she was then suffocated by a hug as her back hit the ground.

"Omph!"

In Anna's mouth, was a red rose. Like she didn't have enough today... The princess stood up, giving the queen space to breathe. "You're wearing it! So did you like my gifts?!" she asked excitedly. She looked like she was about to explode with happiness.

"Wait, what? So you're the one who's been giving the gifts?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically.

"Why?"

"Because I love you!"

Elsa's eyes widened, speechless. She knew where this was going. Her mind screaming to run, to escape. She had to. Her heart was flying but her mind was on overdrive, screaming, 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.' Before she could react, Anna took the plunge.

"Look, look, ok. I understand. I totally understand, Elsa. I finally understand why you've been avoiding me, and I know you feel the same way. I get it, it's wrong. You don't even need to say anything. We're girls, we're sisters. But does it matter-"

"Anna, did you lock the door?"

"Yea, wait what?"

"Did you lock the door?" Nobody could know about this!

"Yea of course, like I said, I know you feel the same way and had been wondering why you've been avoiding me despite all that. I gave it a lot of thought. And- I mean, does they matter?! It's true love! I love you! And you love me, Elsa! Even your powers scream true love!"

Elsa sat up. She had barely come to terms with her feelings and only recently had decided not to act on them, now this? Anna was right, it was true love, but... what would everyone think?

Without thinking it through, Elsa spoke up. "No, Anna.. it's wrong."

Anna could only stare back. "Why?" a soft whisper.

"It-It-It, it just is! We're both girls, Anna! Sisters, even! It's disgusting! It's sick! It's blasphemy! We could get executed for this, you could die!" Elsa stood up and paced around anxiously. The temperature in the room fell.

Anna held onto the blonde, her eyes bore into the older girl's, "do you truly think that way?" smoke exited her mouth.

Elsa took a deep breath to calm herself down, "No." It was soft, but it was more than enough for Anna.

"Then it isn't! You're the queen! You can do anything! You can change the law, everyone will fo-"

"I can't. Not just like that, Anna."

"Or ask Kristoff for help, you can trust him! We could marry him and- no no no, you can't. I won't allow that."

"It's not that simple, Anna... what of Arendelle?"

"The trolls could help us!"

"What can they do?"

"They can explain to the citizens for us, maybe they will understand! Maybe everyone will accept us!"

Elsa fell silent.

"... Do they really matter?"

Elsa remained silent for a while. It did. What would the citizens of Arendelle think? What would the rest of the world say? How would the everybody treat Arendelle because of her choice, treat Anna?

Anna did not deserve this.

"Yes, it does... More than you know."

"And so you're going to shut me out again? For another 13 years? 20?" Anna's voice was shaky and hoarse. "You might as well-" Anna took a key out from her pocket. Her hands held tightly onto the key. She couldn't do it, she couldn't bare to throw the key. It was her only way to Elsa. She couldn't return it, not after 13 long years.

Elsa looked back at her sister, she was trembling. And she knew it wasn't because of the cold.

"No, Anna... You know I won't do that," she rushed to the sister on the floor and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you..."

The platinum blonde felt water droplets fall onto her shoulder, her heart broke at every drop. She loved Anna, she loved her to death. But she couldn't afford to let Anna throw her life away for them.

"Me too, Anna, me too."

The sisters stayed in the position for a while, enjoying each others' warmth, savouring their time like this together. For the next morning, they would return to being sisters, princess and queen. Nothing more.

When the younger finally caught her breath, she broke the silence, "Can I kiss you?"

Elsa looked at Anna, but didn't respond. She took the silence as consent.

Both of them inched closer bit by bit until their foreheads before tilting their heads. Their first (or technically second) kiss was soft, their lips barely touched. But it left Anna wanting more. Their lips collided again, anda again.

More.

More of Elsa.

She wanted to taste Elsa, touch Elsa, leave marks on Elsa. Elsa could only be hers, she wanted nobody but Elsa.

Quickly taking up the dominant role, Anna gently led Elsa down onto the floor again, biting and sucking Elsa's lips.

Elsa moaned into the kiss, enjoying the submissive role. They weren't suppose to do this. It was supposed to be just a kiss. But oh how she was enjoying this. She couldn't stop either.

Her hands made its way to Anna's back, untying her sister's braids. Once her hair was down, Elsa ran her fingers through the sister's hair, gently pulling her closer.

Meanwhile, the redhead's hands sneaked onto the blonde's chests, coping a feel. Elsa gasped at the unexpected feeling, allowing Anna to slip a tongue in.

"Mmm..." Anna liked how Elsa tasted, she decided. And the sounds she made as well. But she wanted more. She kissed her way down Elsa's jaw, and to her neck. Her hands slid down to Elsa's stomach and slipped one under, up to her chest.

Elsa felt her skin burning, she felt hot. Everywhere Anna touched felt warm and tingly, and she loved it. She wanted more. "Anna!" She arched her back a little, her chests aching to be touched.

"Your dress," Anna said between her kisses, "Elsa, get rid of them," before biting onto the blonde's neck.

Elsa couldn't think, Anna's mouth was driving her crazy. With a wave, her dress slowly dissolved from the top to bottom, into tiny snowflakes floating off into thin air.

The princess stopped what she was doing and could do nothing but look. Taking in every inch of her sister below her, "Beautiful" was all she could say. It was as if she was drunk. Drunk with Elsa.

Elsa blushed at the compliment. She'd try to look at Anna but shyly turn away. Now that Anna's hair was untied and straight unlike her bed-hair, they were left dangling on one of Anna's shoulders, complimenting those freckles. Elsa couldn't help but feel a strange warm feeling between her thighs. Oh damn how beautiful her sister was as well.

Unable to resist Elsa's unintentional invitation to her exposed neck, the princess dove in, pecking, nipping and sucking it, making her way down to her collarbone.

Elsa whimpered at how close her sister was to her chest, she needed more. "Annaaa," she whined.

The queen could feel her smiling as she went lower and lower...

When she was finally at the queen's soft peaks, Anna gave Elsa a peck on the lips before returning. Her tongue gently touched the left nipple, and pushed it a little. She swirled her tongue around the pink nub and finally sucked on it. The sensation was overwhelming, Elsa had never felt that way before, unable to resist the moan exiting her throat again, she placed a hand went over to her mouth and bit it. Even still, a whimper managed to escape her lips.

Anna thought it was adorable, how Elsa held back her voice. Sure, it was hot, it sent shivers down her back, but this Elsa was adorable too.

When she was done, she blew the sensitive flesh and moved on to do the same for the right, savouring each and every whimper her sister made.

As Anna took her own sweet time, Elsa felt the flame in her burning stronger and stronger. And it was as if the princess knew, a hand slipped her way down there. The queen gasped at the touch. It felt nice, relief, and wet. Her hands now on both of her sister's shoulders, she gripped tightly, resisting the urge to thrust her hips.

"Anna..." the redhead was now giving butterfly kisses down her stomach. She felt hot and cold, she was freezing and melting. It was all new to her, Elsa never felt cold. She needed more warmth. She craved it, Anna's warmth.

"Yes, Elsa?" Her voice was husky, sending shivers down Elsa's spine.

"Your- Hghh" a lick around her bellybutton. A gasp. "Your clothes! I need you-" a dive into the bellybutton. "Take it off!"

She lifted one leg and pulled a side of her skirt down. She did the same to the other before returning to have a taste of Elsa's lips again. Meanwhile, the blonde busied her hands with Anna's front, untying the bodice and then threw it aside. Once it was all done, Anna went back to business, and Elsa's hands returned to Anna's hair.

She left a trail of kisses down the queen's body, occasionally leaving marks on the sides, earning gasps from the girl. Elsa couldn't panting by the time Anna reached her hips. She bit Elsa just below the hips and pushed herself further.

"You're so wet, Elsa," she looked up to see the girl blushing.

"Don't- don't look!" the queen pushed her head back down, avoiding any possible eye contact. Her face was red, but then again, so was almost the rest of her body.

"I can't help it, you're beautiful." Anna responded and gave her inner thigh a peck, earning her head a tight squeeze.

But Anna didn't give in. She knew where this was going, and judging by Elsa's responses, she was doing it all right. She licked her lips, she was finally going to taste Elsa.

Slowly and gently, Anna stroke her tongue up Elsa's wet mound. Elsa's voice hitched. The heat between her thighs were getting worse. She felt relief and pain, pain from all the yearning for relief. She needed Anna to relief her.

"Annaa-ah!"

Hearing her sister's cries encouraged Anna to do more, licking more and more. She hit her sister's sensitive nub and sucked on it gently. "Ahhhh! No, Anna, Anna.."

Anna looked up, worried that she might have done something wrong. Her sister was panting. "It's... it's too much..." The sensation was overwhelming, as much as she wanted to feel good, it was too much for her that she was scared of what was to come.

The redhead smiled and leaned forward to give her queen another kiss, Elsa let out a soft moan.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here. I'll never leave you."

The platinum blonde nodded meekly, still scared, but trusting her sister with her body. She held her sister's hand before letting her go down again. Anna gently squeezed the blonde's hand, letting her know she was there and she would never let go. Elsa felt her heart calm down a bit, during the short break, she managed to catch her breath, only to lose it again as Anna licked her nether lips again.

Elsa bit her lips, holding back the sound escaping her throat. But she could only hold it back for so long. Eventually, she let it go.

"Aaanna, Annaa!" she cried.

"Elsa," Anna looked up. "I'm going to put it in, alright?"

Elsa couldn't respond, she couldn't catch her breath in time. The next thing she knew, soft wet muscle was licking her vagina, slightly forcing its way in. It hurt, Elsa hissed, but at the same time it felt good. Elsa tightened her grip on Anna's hand with all her strength. It took a while but eventually the pain subsided, and the blonde's hissing were replaced by moans she couldn't even try to hold back.

"Anna, annaaaah! Anna!" Elsa held her hand over her mouth, but she was still loud.

All of a sudden, Anna removed her tongue. Elsa felt a moment of emptiness before being filled again with a finger. Slowly and gently. Then one finger became two, and two soon became three.

Elsa was a mess, she couldn't stop moaning, she couldn't stop her hips from bucking.

"Anna, I'm-" The blonde held her breath.

"Go ahead, Elsa, I'm here for you." Anna said before giving Elsa's clit a peck.

"I'm going to-" she continued to lick the bunch of nerves.

"Aaahh!" the queen screamed as she climaxed.

After coming down from her Anna pulled her fingers out. Elsa shuddered, still sensitive from before. Releasing Elsa's hand, she wrapped her arms around her sister and nuzzled her in the crook of her neck.

"I love you, Elsa."

"Anna." Elsa said between her pants.

"Hmm?"

"Bed."

"Yes, your majesty." Anna grinned, picking her sister up bridal-style.

"I'm sorry, Anna. This stays in this room, alright?"

Anna looked at the blonde in bed wide-eyed. Did that mean..?

I love..." Elsa yawned, "you.. I really do..."

Whatever Elsa was sorry for, Anna didn't care. Nothing mattered now. Elsa loved her and she was willing to consider the relationship. She couldn't be happier.

As Anna tucked herself in bed, she couldn't resist the grin that spread across her face. Maybe they could work things out tomorrow. She squealed.

Yes, tomorrow.


	6. Day 6: Jealousy

Sorry guys for the late posts, I've been busy. OTL

* * *

"Psst, Elsa."

The blonde stirred in her sleep.

A snowball hit her head.

"Elsa?"

Elsa rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked out the window.

"Jack?"

A boy with white hair leaned against the window. He was wearing a brown cloak covering his thin ragged old green shirt and a brown pants that clung onto his thin legs. In one hand, he held a long wooden staff, and the other, a snowball. The boy smirked. "I'm glad you remember me."

"Of course I would! Why wouldn't I?" The queen sat up and got out of her bed, quickly fixing up her ice dress.

The immediate loss of warmth caused Anna to grumble. "Elsaa..." she whined.

The blonde turned around to look at her sister, she was still asleep, it seemed. She tucked her sister in and her lips lightly brushed her forehead. The gesture seemed to earn her a smile on the redhead's face.

"Sleep tight, snow bug," she whispered.

Anna snuggled deeper into the blankets, enjoying the new found source of heat. "I love you, Elsa."

Heat rushed to the blonde's cheeks. Although she did say they would talk about it the next day, they had already done the deed. She still remembered how her sister had her way with her, sweet, gentle, and... hot.

"She's beautiful," Jack said, breaking the silence, abruptly pulling her out of her reverie.

"She is," Elsa smiled after making sure her sister was sound asleep again. Oh how lucky was she to have such a beautiful sister... "she's my sister."

Little did she know, Anna was only half-asleep. The redhead frowned internally at the last word. Who was Elsa talking to?

"I know," he replied softly, a small smirk. "and so is your love."

Elsa fell silent.

"Hey, hey, hey. No worries, Elsa, you know I won't tell." The white haired boy hopped off the window to pat her younger sister's head, only to end up going through it.

"I can't, anyway, remember?" His smirk was now gone, replaced by a sad smile. "I just thought I'd see you since it's winter. It's been a while."

"Indeed, it has." Elsa rubbed her hands. It was a habit she would always find herself doing when she was nervous. Although Anna had tried to help her, she had yet to rid of. And Jack knew.

"Four winters, in fact. Oh wait! No no no, five." He said cheekily with a wink.

"You knew?!" What did this person know, why couldn't she hear anything except for Elsa?

"Of course I knew! When there's winter, there's me!" The boy spread out his arms and waved his staff. With a jump, a gust of wind came, blowing him onto the table.

Elsa could only giggle at the boy's enthusiasm. He never changed, and Elsa admired him for that.

It all started after Elsa first locked herself in. She had taken a greater liking to reading books. Everyday, she would read one. Architecture, geometry, accounting, all kinds of books. But there was one book she liked particularly that she would read every few days. Or on days she missed Anna terribly. This book would cheer her up.

The book, summed up, was about a young man who sacrificed his life to save his sister. He was quite the prankster, and a daredevil. He died and sunk and froze in a lake. The next time he woke up, he had snow powers, and all he knew about himself was his name; Jack Frost. And for hundred years, that was all he knew.

Jack Frost reminded Elsa a lot of Anna. Playful, brave, maybe even reckless, but sweet and loving. She often found herself relating to the character and wished how much he was real. They both had magic, they both were lonely, and she wished so much they could be friends.

Then a thought struck her, could it be?

Jack picked out the earrings on the table. "Did you like them?"

"That was you?" The queen's eyes widened with surprise. Of all people, she did not expect Jack Frost at all. After all, he wasn't exactly... a person.

His silence confirmed her guess. "So it was you!" She exclaimed, forgetting he "attacked" Olaf.

"Yea, who else would you think gave you this? Oohhhhh..." His smirk widened further.

"I-it isn't what you think! It just happened... she was showering me with gifts today too, so naturally..." Elsa, the queen, was stuttering? Who is this guy?!

"So do you like them?"

"Hm, I _love_ them." Elsa said with a nod. Which snow queen wouldn't love a bit of snow on her? Well, her ice dress didn't count, it's ice. Not snow.

Anna could feel her anger boiling now. What does Elsa love?! Who is this guy?! How did he know Elsa? How long have they known each other? Does Elsa love him? There were so many questions repeating over and over in her head but there were no answers.

"I'm sorry I shunned you away back then, Jack..." Jack? "I just... when pappa and mamma left, I couldn't see you." Elsa was seeing someone?!

"It was because of her, isn't it?"

Elsa could only nod, "She's my everything."

Totally confused and now unable to tolerate the suspense, the princess shot up.

"Alright, who are you talking to?! Fess up!" She stood on the bed, facing the table where her sister was looking at.

"Anna!" The platinum blonde turned around, worry in her eyes. "Was I too loud? Did I wake you?"

"W-who's this Jack?" Anna faltered. She woke up to see nobody. ...What?

"Me! Hi there, you must be the Princess Anna." The boy greeted with a bow. He was so excited, in hopes he could make another friend. "Oh, your majesty..." He straightened up to cover his eyes.

Hurriedly, Elsa ran over to Jack, blocking his eyes as well. "Stop looking, Jack! Anna! Your clothes!"

Failing to comprehend what just happened to her, Anna listened, quickly picking up the clothes she left on the floor earlier. "E-elsa? What's going on?"

Elsa could only smile weakly. After her sister was finally dressed, she put her hands down and proudly gestured, "Anna, meet Jack. Jack Frost."

Anna frowned, what was going on? Her sister was introducing her to blank air. Had she gone mad from the thirteen years of isolation she only revealed it now? But then again... That's what she thought about Kristoff too.

"Uh... Elsa?"

The queen seemed worried. "Uhm, um, Jack Frost? You know, in those fairy tales I used to read to you?"

"Oh yea sure, introduce me with a fairy tale..." Jack Frost rolled his eyes, "Give me some credit for the winter you don't create, come on!"

"Oh shush, Jack. She'll get it." Elsa crossed her arms and frowned. Anna couldn't help but think her sister's crinkled nose was adorable. Oh right, fairy tale?

"But Elsa that's just a fairy tale... right?" It was worrying to see her sister talk to nothingness.

"Hey!" But Anna heard nothing.

"Actually, no..." Elsa smiled weakly. "He's real, he's right here. He's my friend, he kept me company during the winters."

"But I don't see him..."

A ball of coldness splat onto her head.

"Hey!" The two sisters turned to its source, to see Jack Frost smirking.

"You believe I'm real now, princess?" He stood up and formed another snowball in his hand again.

There he was, Jack Frost. White spikey hair, brown cloak and wooden staff. He- he- he-'s "real..." Anna barely said without realizing.

"I've always been real, I just turned hundred last year, in fact."

"And you have powers..." She gaped. It wasn't fair! If anyone were to have powers, it should be her! Her sister had it, why not her? Anna felt weird. She couldn't quite pinpoint what was this feeling, she just didn't quite like this boy. He could do the magic, and she wanted to be able too.

"Of course, I bring winter with me, kid. Want some?" Elsa glared. "Ok, ok, alright. Your queen here can do that for you." He smirked. Pissing Elsa off was fun. He hadn't seen the blonde in four years, and she had changed so much. Back then she was this reclusive girl. Even in her room, she would sit by the door while he stood by the window. He would often watch the door and the walls freeze as Anna came to talk to her. He remembered the fear in her eyes, afraid of hurting even him, someone who wasn't human. He remembered the excitement when he revealed his magic as well, and the adorable giggle she always had. Elsa never got mad at him, even when he broke the vase in her room, or slept on her bed. Elsa was never mad, just scared.

He smiled at the memory. Oh god, he missed his friend and how glad he was to see how much she has changed, how beautiful she had become.

"Why do you have magic?"Anna asked, crashing his train of thoughts. If she could do the magic, who knows, maybe Elsa wouldn't have had to lock herself away.

"Why?"

"Yea, why?" Anna asked again eagerly. If she could, she could protect Elsa.

"I don't know, one day I just woke up and... the trees I touched froze. Next thing I knew, I was flying." He jumped around to prove his point. "Why?"

"I want the magic," Anna said, her eyes were practically screaming with excitement. If she could, maybe she could be with Elsa more, learning to control it together, have fun together. Most importantly, be with Elsa more. Then Elsa wouldn't have needed this boy.

Before Jack could say anything, a ray of sunlight peeked into the window. "Oh no, the sun is awake!" He exclaimed as he ran to the window to look out.

Children were getting up, adults were starting work. It was time to play!

"Well, it's been nice meeting you again, your majesty. And princess Anna. I'll see you next winter!" With that, the boy jumped off the building.

Anna gave chase, only to see him float up, laughing, flying and dancing in the air, tossing snow around. Damn, what she would give to be like him, like Elsa.

The princess pouted. This feeling sucked, she hated this feeling.

"What's on your mind?" A pair of hands sneaked their way to her front from behind. Elsa enveloped the younger girl, embracing the warmth again. She rested her cheek on the shorter girl.

"Mm, nothing..." Anna replied.

"Liar..." she could feel Elsa smirking. Damn the queen for being too smart. She could read her like a book.

"I just... wished I have powers. Maybe we could've spent more time together instead of..."

"Anna," Elsa turned her around to face her. "You're perfect as you are. You don't need powers, you don't need to go through what I've been through..."

Anna frowned. She didn't like it when Elsa depreciated herself. She loved Elsa's magic, and Elsa should too. At least appreciate the gift.

"But if I could you might never have needed to lock yourself in..."

"What's done is done, Anna-"

You wouldn't have to entertain yourself with that boy...

"Wait, Anna. Are you jealous?" Wait, what? Darn she was announcing her thoughts again.

"Jealous? N-no! Why would I be jealous? You're my sister! And he's nobody. Nobody can even see him, you can't even be with him! Not that you can be with me, well, you know, since we're sisters and all... but seriously if I had powers we could play with snow together, we could do more magical things together, we could-"

Before Anna could finish her rambling, a pair of soft ice-cold lips was forced onto hers. Without a second thought, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Lips soon parted, tongues darted, moans soon elicited before they broke the kiss.

"You're jealous, Anna," the queen smirked at the now literally redheaded speechless girl.


	7. Day 7: Modern AU

Sorry I've been busy the past few days so I keep forgetting to post them, which is why it's always so late. This is the last day of Elsanna week, I'll post something new tomorrow. So keep a look out if you guys enjoy my ffics so far. Hope you enjoy the last my Elsanna week. :)

* * *

Arendelle library was one of the most popular place in town to be in. It was quiet, the only place that was in fact, and peaceful. The library had two storeys, all filled with bookshelves, tables and chairs. In some corners of the library, there would be couches and cushions, where the windows sat. There were no computers, so that the typing of keyboard wouldn't distract the readers. There were no cafes, so that there were no sound coffee machines mixing and roasting of coffee beans, making coffee. It was a place frequented by everyone, after all, they all needed a break from their busy life. Whether it was to read, research, nap, or just to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet. Which was why everyone treasured this silence, and tried their best not to break it.

… until she came along.

"You gotta be kidding me." Anna's jaws fell.

"What?" Kristoff whispered harshly.

Sure, girls could be hot in glasses. Usually they'd look smarter, which was a hot plus point. And plus points meant without them you don't look as hot. But god dammit, you've gotta be kidding! Glasses or not, this girl was melting Anna's brain cells, short circuiting her neurons!

"She's got to be gay..."

"What? Anna..."

"Are you seeing this Kristoff?"

"No."

"Are you gay, Kristoff?"

"What? No! Anna!"

The redhead crouched lower into her hiding place. "What?!"

Her face was as red as her head. She wasn't sure what she was red from, anger that Kristoff was interrupting her, or her thoughts of this... goddess. She looked like a strawberry. Without the green top, of course.

Kristoff eyed the girl. "You're being loud. Everyone's looking at you."

Anna looked around to see all eyes on her. No, not eyes... They were practically glaring daggers at her. _Shit!_ Anna panicked. She dropped her book and suddenly stood up straight from her hunched back position. Her heart raced. _What if _she's_ heard her?!_

She quickly turned back to her front. _Oh good, her eyes hadn't left the book yet. _Anna let her shoulders relax, letting out her breath.

Right there, two tables in front of her, sat the prettiest blonde she had ever seen. Oh, what she'd give to run her fingers through them. Her hair was more like white, but it wasn't, white was more like her grandparents' hair. No no, her hair was... very light yellow, but it sort of shined... Like white and gold mixed together. Yea, that's it! She shone bright like a star. No, wait, she _ha__d__ to be_ a star. Look at her! She's just! So! Damn! gorgeous! _Unff!_

And those blue eyes... Anna smiled to herself dreamily. She was practically drowning in them already.

And then there's that sexy smile that grazed her lips. _Holy-!_ Anna bit her lips._God dammit, hormones!_

"I wonder what she's reading." _Oh shit!_ She covered her mouth. Too late!

"Did I just say that out loud?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes and said exasperatedly, "Yes, yes you did."

"I'm sorry!" She turned to her partner and apologized, putting her hands together in like a prayet. "Don't kick me out, I'll behave!" she whispered, almost whined, softly.

"Look, Anna," Kristoff seemed to have lost his patience. He put down his pen and turned to the girl. "This is a library, and if you're going to ogle at girls, do it in the clubs!"

"Pleeaaseeee?" There she goes, it was those puppy eyes Kristoff couldn't resist again.

The blond could only sigh. He adored, Anna, really. Despite his size, Anna seemed to be the only person who approached him since freshman year. Although the strawberry blonde was a freshman and he was now a senior, she didn't seem to care. Which was something Kristoff was glad about; she was his only friend after all.

Unable to deny his best (and only) friend's plea, he took off his cap and brushed his fringe back. "Alright... But only if you shut up. I need to study unlike you freshies." He said with a glare.

"Meep!" It was only then that Anna knew he was serious, Anna was on the verge of pissing off her best friend. He had an exam tomorrow and she knew it. Which was why they were here in the first place.

Anna had never been to a library before, and boy was she grateful she had.

"Sir, yes sir." She saluted in her seat, picked up her textbook and went back to reading.

Albeit it didn't take long before the hyperactive girl got bored again of her textbook... Five minutes later, Anna dropped her textbook with an unexpected slam and flipped the pages non-stop, making odd noises. _This is the most boring textbook I've ever read! What kind of book has no pictures in it?!_ She groaned, and let her head fall as well onto said book. It's official, Anna hates high school.

"Freshman?" Two pairs of eyes looked up. _Oh shit, oh shit oh shit oh shit._

There she was, the goddess sitting across her table. Talking to her. Talking! To her!

"Y-y-yes?" The platinum blonde smirked. _Oh my god, she's so even prettier close up!_

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." She put her hand to her chest and leaned back as she chuckled.

"Wait, what?"

Anna stared at the girl, speechless. _Did she just?!_ When it finally registered in her nearly melted brain, blood rushed to her face.

"Anyway," she didn't seem like she liked repeating herself. "I couldn't help but notice you were struggling to study. Do you need any help?" _Oh, nothing, except for you to scream my name when I get my hands on you, hopefully tonight._

But obviously, even Anna knew that was most appropriate thing to say, so she kept her mouth shut and let her mind blank out on her._Was she seriously talking to me?!_

"Elsa, what are you doing here?!" Kristoff finally spoke up.

"Wait, you knew her Kristoff?!" Anna blurted out. _O__o__ps, now she knows I've been staring!_

"Studying, of course. We have a physics paper tomorrow, remember?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, ignoring the girl for a moment.

"Yeah, Anna, she's my classmate," he turned to Elsa. "She's a-" _Ohh..._

Kristoff immediately got the message. He quickly packed his things and waved to Anna goodbye. "She's our top student, after all. Everyone knows her. Anna, if you ever need me, I'll be in the study room. _Actually studying,_" and left.

It seemed Anna still couldn't comprehend what had just happened the past thirty seconds. "What?" she gave Elsa a look.

"So, Anna... huh," the blonde licked her lips. _Did she just?!_ "Pretty name." _Quick, Anna. Say something smart!_

"Th-thanks, Elsa's a pretty name too. Just like you. Wait, what? No, you're gorgeous. Not that you're not pretty, you're more than just pretty you're-" Elsa placed a finger on her lips. _Genius._

The girl slapped a palm on her face. Without daring to look up, she asked. "I'm sorry, can we try that again? Because, yeah, I really do have trouble studying this. How do you study math without pictures for explanations?!" She held back the urge to flip her textbook.

Elsa looked around. She could feel it. The fact that everyone was looking at her made her extremely uncomfortable. Guilt covered She faked a cough to prevent herself from losing composure.

"Maybe we should go over to my place, I get the feeling you're not a quiet person." She said as she stood up and walked towards the library exit.

Eagerly, Anna stood up as well. _Score!_ She mentally fist-pumped, only to remember this was about math.

"Sweet! So you'll help me?" She asked gleefully anyway, now genuinely eager to start studying now that she has finally found help with math. With Elsa, to boot!

"Oh definitely, don't worry." As soon as they left the building, Elsa pushed the freshman into a corner and crashing their lips together.

Anna gave in pretty quickly, letting a moan escape her throat. _Oh god! _And as abruptly the making out started, it ended. _Too soon._ She pouted. When she finally opened her eyes, blue eyes filled with desire took over her world.

"With more than just math, my dear."


End file.
